


The Gilbert Wolf

by Cathrineoriginal



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Gilbert - Freeform, Hurt, Hybrids, Love, Lovers, Romance, Salvatore - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, friends - Freeform, to, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrineoriginal/pseuds/Cathrineoriginal
Summary: Amy is Elena Gilbert's older half sister. She left to live with her Uncle John after the accident at Wickery bridge, when her parents died. Now her Uncle is dead and Amy blames her half sister for it. Will they become a family again? What will happen to their restrained relationship when a certain Original gives her attention?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to my story! I’ve also posted this on wattpad and fanfiction, but I wanted to share this story with you as well. Hope you’ll enjoy!

I was on my way back home. I hadn't been home since May 2009, when my parents died in a car accident. I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls anymore so I went to live a somewhat normal life with my uncle John. John Gilbert. He had always been a jackass but I loved him unconditionally. For as long as I can remember, he was there for me.

Miranda Gilbert wasn't my mother. Grayson had a fling with a girl before he met Miranda and my biological mother didn't want me. Miranda always treated me as if I was her own daughter. She never thought twice about it. I have warm golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. I look nothing like my siblings. I never had a good relationship with  younger sister Elena. From the moment she came in to our family, everything changed. See, I knew from the start that she's adopted. I was 4 years old when my parents brought her home. I saw it. She was too much alike my uncle. She always got the attention. I felt left aside. However, Jeremy and I were close. He is my little brother and I would do anything for him. He was devastated when I decided to leave Mystic Falls but I couldn't stay. I felt like it was Elena's fault that my parents were gone.

* * *

 

I was coming home from work at the local restaurant last night, when Jeremy called me unexpectedly. He wanted me to come home. John was going to sacrifices himself to save Elena. No! Not another family member dead because of her!

So now, I was on my way back to the place I used to call home. It was only a 3-hour drive. Back to the world of vampires, witches and werewolves.

I never expected the supernatural world. Well, I knew it was there but I never really thought that it was real. I only thought of it as make-believe. When John told me about the vampires of Mystic Falls, I knew that he was telling the truth. He taught me to fear and to defeat them. I saw myself as a true human being. Even though I knew, I was special.

How do I know this?

**_My name is Amy Gilbert and I'm a werewolf._ **

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day when I passed the sign that read _**"Welcome to Mystic Falls"**._

I felt a shudder. I haven't been here since 2009 and it scared me. I didn't know if my uncle was still alive. The town looked just like I remembered it would. Too small for me but I was here for John and Jeremy. I drove up to the house I once called my home. The house was big and looked like a big family might live here but no. I ran up the stairs and through the doors without knocking. I wanted to see my little brother.

The first person I saw was a man I'd never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" He almost snarled at me. I gave him a glare and then ignored him. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who. Are. You?" The man in front of me had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was extremely hot but right now, I was pissed.

"It's none of your business. Let me go you freak of a vampire!" I was growling.

"Damon! Let the girl go" I looked up and saw another one standing behind him. He was just as good looking and had the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Amy?" I looked up at the staircase.

"Jer!" Jeremy ran down the stairs.

"Damon, let her go! That's my sister!"

Damon let go of me and just looked at me. I ran towards my brother.

"Jeremy! I've missed you so much!" I hugged him and my eyes started watering.

"I missed you too big sister." Jeremy kissed the top of my head. Gosh! When did he get so tall? Jeremy took me back in to his room and I sat on his bed. I knew something was wrong. Jeremy didn't want to look at me.

"He's gone isn't he? John is dead?" Jeremy just bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I couldn't stop him. Aunt Jenna is gone too." I looked up at him in shock. Jenna wasn't really my aunt but she was a part of my family.

"This isn't happening." My tears were flowing down uncontrollably. Jeremy wanted to hug me but I was to upset.

"My family is gone." I knew I was hurting Jeremy's feelings by saying this.

"Amy, you still have me." I gave him a little smile through my tears.

"I know little brother. I know." Then the bathroom door cracked open.

"Amy. You have me as well." I looked at Elena. Poor little Elena. The girl everyone would even get themselves killed for. The girl who was responsible for Jenna being dead. She's the reason my uncle is dead. By seeing her standing there, allowing herself to cry over them, my anger started to boil. Jeremy could see the change in me.

"Ames, calm down. Don't do this." Jeremy was pleading me. I was counting to ten in my head, not to let the werewolf I me bust out but the way see looked at me, made me loose it. I lunged forward and Jeremy had to use all his strength to hold me in place.

"This is your entire fault! John is dead because of you! Aunt Jenna. How can you live with yourself?" By this time, I was shouting. The two vampires downstairs was in front of her in an instant. Protecting the precious Elena Gilbert.

"Amy, please calm down. You're going to regret hurting her." Jeremy pleaded.

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at her!" Jeremy nodded and grabbed my arm.

We went for a walk before the funeral. It was a lovely day. I hated that. I wanted it to be a storm. Like I was feeling right now.

"How am I supposed to go on from here Jer? I mean, I have no family left." Jeremy looked a little hurt.

"Amy Christine Gilbert! I will always be your brother. No matter what. We have the same father and what I'm concerned, we have the same mother as well. You are more of a sister to me than Elena ever will be." I looked at my brother and gave him a hug. Jeremy looked at me.

"I have something for you. A letter from Uncle John. He wanted me to give this to you. He told me that it was too hard for him to pick up the phone to call you." I looked at the envelope.

"I don't want it." I didn't want to read about how he picked Elena over me. Even though I knew that, she was his daughter. I was closer to him than anyone was.

"Amy." Jeremy started to say but I cut him off.

"It's time to go and change for the funeral." I felt my voice was empty. I turned and went back to the house.

I stood in Jeremy's room dressed in a plain black dress. It was John's favorite. I looked out the window at the people passing by, not knowing of all the cruelty in the world.

"Are you ok?" a voice behind me startled me. The golden haired boy walked in to Jeremy's room and introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore.

"No, nothing is ok. I lost someone close to me. No, I lost more than that. I lost almost my entire family." Stefan could see that I was hurting.

"You still have Elena and Jeremy left." He said and looked a little bit sad.

"Oh, you didn't know? I lost Elena a long time ago." With that, I went downstairs leaving Elena's boyfriend.

* * *

 

I drove to the cemetery with Bonnie and Jeremy. I didn't want to be with Elena more than I had to. I didn't show any kind of emotions before I saw the tombstone.

**"Johnathan Gilbert – Brother, father, friend."**

My tears ran silently down my cheeks and my body was shaking violently. Jeremy put an arm around my waist and we supported each other. I left a lily on John's grave. It was his favorite flower, not that anyone knows that besides me.

"I love you Uncle John." I whispered before Jeremy led me away from the graveyard. When we parked outside the house, Bonnie went inside and left Jeremy and me alone. He took out the letter John had written me and placed on the dashboard.

"I know you don't want to read it but I think you owe it to yourself and John to do it. I don't think you can move on, heal from all of this." Jeremy kissed my cheek and got out of the car, leaving me alone.

Fresh tears escaped my eyes and I battled with myself for a moment before I opened the letter.

> **_My dearest Lily._** (That was his nickname for me.)

_You really must think the worst of me right now. I know that I should have called you to say goodbye but I couldn't do it. It was too hard._

_I didn't only do this for Elena. I did it for you too. Because deep down you love her and you need each other to get through everything._

_It's not easy to be a father to an extraordinary child but to be an uncle to a girl like you. I never felt so lucky. I know I said that I always would be there for you. Getting you through the full moon. Whenever you feel alone and you feel that you've lost your way, look for me in your heart. I'm always there trying to keep you safe. I'll leave you my necklace. Your father gave it to me before he died._

_I love you, Amy._

_Uncle John._

> **_Ps. I think it's time you contacted your friends. They can help you._ **

I looked up from the letter. Wow. I felt like my chest was exploding. I felt like I couldn't breathe. After a long time, I gathered up the courage to go inside to the family I had left.

It was a long evening. I felt so tired. The others went out to watch "Gone with the Wind" in the park. I just wanted to go to bed. I went to sleep in Jeremy's room and crying myself to sleep within miuntes. When I woke up again, Jeremy was lying next to me, sleeping. It was nice just to be with my brother but after tossing and turning for a while, I got up. I looked at the letter one more time.

_"I think it's time you contacted your friends. They can help you."_

I went it to the bathroom and dialed a well-known number on my phone. It rang a few time before I heard someone with a husky voice answer.

**_"Hello?"_ **

_"Hey it's me. Sorry to call you so late, I know you're tired. I really need to get away for a while. My uncle is dead. Can I come to you?"_

**_"Yeah, of course. My home is always open. You know that."_** I felt relieved.

_"Thank you. It means a lot."_

**_"Don't mention it. I'll see you soon. Bye."_ **

_"Bye Ray."_

 

 

 


	2. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy arrives at her destination

I waited until dawn before I left. Elena wasn't there. Not Alaric or one of the vampire brothers.

I couldn't wake him up. Wake up Jeremy to say goodbye to him all over again. I had to get away from here for a while. I needed other friends. Someone like me. I left a little note for him. That was the least thing I could do. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly got out to the car. I slowly rolled down to the road and the house got smaller and smaller. I knew I was mean to Jeremy but he couldn't come with me. I was a werewolf now. I couldn't risk him being caught in between us changing every full moon. I remember as if it was yesterday when it happened for the first time. When I triggered the curse.

 

> **Flashback**
> 
> _August 2009_
> 
> _I have been living with my uncle for almost 3 months now and I don't feel any less pain. I still missed my parents so much. Because of the loss, I felt more at edge than I used to. Got upset and angry over nothing. I felt like I was on fire because of the anger I felt. John always knew how to calm me down. I don't know why. I was lucky enough to get the job as head chef at the local restaurant in the small town. That's not bad considering I just turned 21 in July. It wasn't too big and I loved everyone there. We were a good team._
> 
> _That night, my boss came in to the kitchen._
> 
> _"Amy, can you stay behind and close tonight? My wife's in labor and I have to go."_
> 
> _"Yes off course. Go! I will take care of things. Good luck!" I didn't mind being alone in the evening. It was calm, dark and quiet. Just the way I liked it._
> 
> _I locked up at midnight and I suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching me. I had just gotten to my car, when someone grabbed me from behind. I panicked._
> 
> _"Well, well. What does a pretty girl like you out all alone at this hour?" He turned me around to face him. He had a knife in his hand._
> 
> _"Time to say goodbye." He told me and raised the knife. Something inside me snapped. I wasn't afraid at all. I was beyond angry. I just laughed and said;_
> 
> _"Oh, you chose the wrong girl to mess with tonight you moron!" Before I knew what was happening, I manhandled him, took the knife from him, and plunged it into his chest. The man gasped for air and fell to the ground, dead within seconds._
> 
> _Then it was only silence. That was before something inside me happened. My whole body was hurting. It felt like I was on fire. My head hurts like hell. After a while, the pain stopped. That's when the panic came back. I just killed a man. I got out my phone and called John._
> 
> _He picked up right away._
> 
> **_"Amy, are you ok?"_ **
> 
> _"John I need your help! Something happened and I didn't mean it."_
> 
> _I knew that John understood._
> 
> **_"I'm on my way."_ **
> 
> _Only 10 minutes later, John came driving down the street. I told John everything that happened with my attacker and what happened with me after that. John knew exactly what I went through and he helped me with the situation. That night, we stayed up and talked about everything. I learned that night about the world of supernatural._
> 
> _"I will help you through this Amy. You're not alone in this." That was comforting._
> 
> _"Thank you, Uncle John."_
> 
> **End of flashback**
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

I got back to reality, when my phone rang.

Jeremy. I had to talk to him. Even though I knew that, he would be upset with me.

> _"Hey little brother."_
> 
> **_"Amy, where are you? Everything is falling apart here."_**  I could hear it on his voice that he was scared.
> 
> _"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I had to leave this morning. I promise you that I will be back. I just need some help from some friends."_
> 
> Jeremy was almost crying.
> 
> **_"Amy I don't know what wrong with me. I see ghosts."_ **
> 
> I almost drove off the highway.
> 
> _"What? How did that happen?"_
> 
> Jeremy told me about everything. How Tyler, another werewolf, bit Damon. How Jeremy got shot when Sheriff Forbes tried to shoot Damon.
> 
> _"Why didn't you tell me this when you came home?"_  I was angry with him now.
> 
> **_"I didn't want to wake you up. It already been a rough day for you. Everything is fine with me." I gave out a breath._ **
> 
> _"Good. How is. How is Elena?"_  gosh! That was difficult for me to ask.
> 
> **_"She's freaking out. Stefan's gone. He went with Klaus to save Damon's life. We don't know where they are. I don't think he's coming back."_ **
> 
> Now I felt bad about leaving.
> 
> _"Jeremy, I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I had to go. Call me whenever and I'll be home as quick as I can."_ He was quiet for some time.
> 
> **_"Ok. I'm going to miss you big sister."_**  Jeremy always made me smile.
> 
> _"I'll miss you to little brother. I Love you."_
> 
> _"Love you too. Bye."_

I felt so bad for him. I didn't want to hurt him even more but I had to go to Ray. Now that John is gone, I only had him. He was one of my best friends. He's not much to look at but after he found me last year, he showed me more about being a werewolf. He also told me about the gang of werewolves who meet every full moon and go through the phasing together. It was a nice time but I haven't been there for a few months now. It will be nice to go back to Smokey Mountains again.

The road to Tennessee was long and boring. I started thinking about what Jeremy said about Stefan going with that hybrid Klaus. I've never seen him before, only been told stories about the half vampire, half werewolf. The most feared creature on this planet. He seems like a schmuck to me and he is the only reason my uncle is dead. I don't care how strong or scary he is. If I meet him, I'm going to kill him. I felt my anger get to me again. I had to stop at a rest stop to calm myself. I hated being so angry all the time. I was hoping everything was ok with Jeremy and that these ghosts didn't get the best of him.

* * *

 

**Third p.o.v**

_Back in Mystic Falls._

Jeremy sat on his bed with his sketchbook. He drew a picture of his big sister. He had missed her so much this past year. Now, she had left him again. He needed her with him but he understood why she had to go. It had something to do with the letter. Maybe she left it behind. Jeremy searched his room but came up empty. Jeremy went in to the bathroom and heard Bonnie, Caroline and Elena talk inside Elena's bedroom.

"How are you feeling now that Stefan is gone?" Bonnie asked.

"I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing. I need to find him to get him back." Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"We'll do anything to get him back." Jeremy knew that it was wrong of him to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

"So, where's dear old big sister?" Caroline asked Elena.

"I don't know, Jeremy told me she had left this morning before he woke up. She just left a note. No goodbye or anything. She wrote him about a letter from John. Similar to mine but he never read it." Elena said as she wiped away her tears.

Jeremy didn't know if he should go in and interrupted them yet but he didn't like the way they were talking about his big sister.

"Wow. How could she just leave Jeremy in that way after what happened to him? Or to you for that matter." Caroline frowned. That was when Jeremy heard his girlfriend defend her.

"You guys, we don't know why she left. Maybe we shouldn't judge her quite yet." Jeremy smiled at what Bonnie said. He loved that girl.

"Yeah maybe but this is not the first time she just left you guys behind." Caroline stated.

"And to think of what happened to Jeremy last night, she just left him. What kind of sister does that?" That was when Jeremy interfered.

"The kind of sister that didn't know." The three girls looked up at him standing at the door.

"Wait, Jeremy. What are you talking about, you didn't tell her?" Elena got out of bed.

"No, she was asleep when I came home last night. I didn't want to wake her and tell her that I died and that my witch-girlfriend got me back. I called her when I woke up and found the note. She had already been on the road for hours. She even asked how you were after everything that happened. She wanted to come back but whatever stood in that letter from John was very important to her. Don't judge her too fast before you know for sure why she left."

Bonnie went over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"He's right. We should give her some time. Maybe she'll surprise us." It's good to know someone's backing him up. He didn't feel so alone. He loved Elena but even though Amy hadn't been there, she always had his back, no matter what.

* * *

 

**Amy's P.O.V**

After a long drive, I finally reached the borderline of Tennessee. Now it was just to find Ray's house. Shouldn't be too difficult. I decided to call Jeremy again. Just to let him know that I had arrived safely.

> **_"Amy? Is that you? Is everything ok?"_ **
> 
> _"Everything's fine. I just called to let you know that I've arrived safely at my destination."_
> 
> **_"Thank god! Are you sure you're all right?"_ **
> 
> _"Yes. I'm driving up to my friend's house as we speak."_
> 
> **_"Can't you just tell me where you are?"_ **
> 
> _"No but all I can tell you, is that I'm with some friend of mine who is also a werewolf and that I'm in good hands."_ I stopped my car outside a beautiful house.
> 
> _"Hey Jer? I'm just about to walk out of my car. I promise I'll call you tomorrow."_
> 
> **_"Ok. Talk to you then. I love you."_ **
> 
> _"Love you too, and Jeremy? Please tell Elena that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I did yesterday. Tell her that I care and that despite of everything between us, I still care about her."_
> 
> **_"I promise. Bye Ames."_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Jeremy hung up on me and I stepped out of the car. The front door opened and Ray appeared on the porch.

"Hey Gilbert." He said with a sad smile.

"Hey Ray." He gave me a hug and all the tears that I had held back for the most of the day, finally appeared.

"It's going to be ok, babe. I will take care of you." I hugged him tighter. This was also my family now.

Ray got my bags and showed me inside. He was currently living with two other girls, Samara and Keisha, and their dog Rudy. They were nice girls and I was welcomed into their home.

We sat in the living room with a couple of beers and talked about everything else but my uncle being dead. Jeremy texted me all night. It was nice to hear from him. I felt bad when he told me that Bonnie was going away for the whole summer.

After some time, Keisha and Samara went to bed. Leaving Ray and me in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Empty, like it's one part of me missing and I feel like I'm never going to be whole ever again. John was my rock and now he's gone. He's never coming back." Ray looked at me with sad eyes. He was my best friend.

"I know it's hard for you but you'll always have me. You're my best friend and I want what's best for you." I smiled at him.

"I know you do Ray. I'm sure that with time, things will seem different and I won't feel so lost and it's good to know you'll always have my back." I finished my beer and fell asleep on the couch. Ray had to carry me upstairs and put me to bed before he went to sleep in his own bedroom. I woke up briefly, snuggled against the pillow, and drifted into a dreamless sleep, with the dog Rudy at the end of my bed.

I felt a moment of peace and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you thought.


	3. Meeting The Hybrid

I stayed with Ray for the next 2 months. I helped him around the house and the four of us was acting like a real family now. I talked to Jeremy every day. I even got updates from Elena about Stefan's whereabouts. We weren't friends per say but we weren't enemies either.

It was the day before the full moon and Ray and drove separately towards Smokey Mountain. We stopped at a small hotel in Tully and decided to go to the bar  ** _"Southern Comfort."_**

I wasn't keen on drinking so I just had a coke. I wanted to head up to the camp today.

"Why did we have to stop here? Why couldn't we just continue?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because I promised a friend that I would meet him here for a drink but you don't have to stay here. You can just go on. You know where it is." I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Ray just smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow best friend." I smiled and gave him a hug. "

Sure thing bestie. Bye." I walked out of the bar and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I looked at the most beautiful man I have ever seen.. He had blue eyes and blond almost curly hair. And for some reason, I felt drawn to him. 

"That's quite alright, love." God, he's hot! He looked at me for a spilt second and in that moment, I felt as if something wasn't right. I shook it off and went to my car. I drove off towards Smokey Mountain and I was looking forward to seeing old friends.

* * *

 

I got up there before sunset. I knew the way and it wasn't that hard for me to walk all the way. Good friends greeted me and they were all so happy to see me. They helped me with my tent and that evening, we had a bonfire and shared agent stories about werewolves. Someone even mentioned the tale of Klaus, the terrifying Hybrid. I had to roll my eyes. I wasn't scared of him. Sure, he could kill me with a blink of an eye but why should I be afraid? We're all going to die sometime anyway. I got tired fast and went to bed early. I fell asleep right away.

 

> _I was running through the woods. I didn't know who was chasing me. When I turned around, I saw that man I bumped into at the bar. "You shouldn't make me chase you sweetheart. You know what that does to me." I smirked at him. "Well, you know how much I like to be chased." I brushed my lips against his. You have to earn it to get it. With that, I took off into the forest giggling. I heard a light sigh behind me before I knew he was chasing after me again. He caught up with me in an instant. "Now you're mine. I'm never letting you go. I love you." I gave him a smile. "I love you too, Nik." I said and kissed him lightly._

 

I woke up with a jolt. What was that? Why was I dreaming about a person I've never met before and why couldn't I see his face? I shook it off. It was only a dream. I made a big yawn and went out of my tent. I felt all over my body that the full moon was coming tonight.

"Hey!" A girl called Julie came over to me.

"Hey Julie." She smiled at me.

"Have you heard anything from Ray yet?"

"No, but he was drinking with a friend last night. So he's probably hung over. Don't worry. He will be here." I helped with whatever needed help with. It was strange how much this felt like my real family now. So much had changed since I changed.

 

 

The first part of the day went quickly. I was enjoying myself and it was like this it was supposed to be but when the clock moved closer to 1 p.m. I started to be worried about Ray and I decided to give him a call. I went a mile outside the camp to get better receptions on my phone.

I tried for about an hour before I started to walk back to the camp. Before I got there, I stopped. Something wasn't right. Everyone was tense. Then I hear voices.

"The more important question is. Who am I? Please, forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus." I felt my heart drop to my stomach before turning angry. I heard Julie say:

"You're the Hybrid." I could feel his smirk.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." I stepped a little closer and saw my best friend lying on the ground, not breathing. Before thinking, I rushed forward.

"Ray! Are you ok?" I didn't even look around me. All my focus I kept on Ray.

"Don't worry, love. He's not dead. He's in transition." That voice. I've heard it before. I turned around to look at him. That's when I saw Stefan. He looked as shocked as I was.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" He asked frantic.

"Duh, how dumb are you. I'm a werewolf. It surprised me that you didn't figure it out back home." I was angry.

"You know this girl?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I do. She's Amy Gilbert. Elena's half-sister." Klaus looked at me and smirked.

"Is she now?" I felt my blood boil. This was the hot guy that I bumped into at the bar yesterday.

"Yes I am" I stood up and slapped him.

"That's for my sister and aunt you bastard!" I didn't want to tell him about John yet. Because all I knew about the curse is that, the doppelgänger had to die in the sacrifice and Elena was still alive. I had lost too much family. I didn't need to lose any more. Stefan looked relieved.

"You got some guts Ms. Gilbert." Klaus was both smirking and growling at me all at once.

"But never do that again, sweetheart." That didn't scare me at all.

"I can't make any promises. I do exactly what I want. You can't tell me what to do." Klaus stepped closer to me.

".Believe me, love. I can." I wanted to punch him again but saw the look Stefan gave me.

"Arrogant moron." I mutter under my breath and I knew that Klaus heard it. He chuckled and gave me a wink when he looked at me. God! I hated this man.

I sat down next to Ray and just stroked his hair. Klaus sat down on a large lodge and just watched us.

"That's nice. Taking care of your boyfriend." He was mocking me.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend, you ass!" I spat at him.

"Ah. He's not enough for you but he will soon be. Both vampire and wolf." Just as he said that, Ray jolted awake.

"Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Good timing Ray. Really dramatic." Klaus sounded happy.

Ray was shaking.

"Ames. What is happening to me? I feel like I'm losing control." I felt a lump in my throat.

"Everything will be find Ray. I'm here to watch over you." Klaus approached us.

"You're in transition Ray. You need human blood to stay alive." Klaus took a hold of Julie's human boyfriend.

"Go on. Have at it." I was terrified.

"Ray, you don't have to do it." I tried to sound normal. Ray looked at me once before he gave in to the temptation. He drank blood from the human and I felt disgusted.

* * *

 

While Ray recovered, Klaus started turning other werewolves. I sat next to Ray the whole time. He was shaking and not feeling good.

"I still don't know what's happening to me. I don't feel any better." Ray was right. He looked worse than before. Blood was coming out of his eye sockets.

"Uhm. Stefan? Is this supposed to happen?" Both Stefan and Klaus looked at us. Just like that, Ray tried to get away.

"Some master race." Stefan chuckled.

"Mind the attitude. Go get him." Stefan tried to catch him but Ray bit him in the process.

"Oh well, that's a shame. If you catch Ray and bring him back, then I'll cure you." Klaus gave Stefan a sheepish grin.

"No. I'll go." I said loudly.

"Ray knows me. It might be handy." I started to walk but Klaus held me back.

"I don't think so, love." I hated that.

"Run along Stefan. The clock is ticking." Stefan disappeared into the woods in a blur. I was alone with the dumbass, Klaus. I was the only living wolf around. I didn't understand why. The first wolves in transition started to wake up.

"Why didn't you turn me like the others?" I asked wondering. Klaus gave me a genuine smile.

'"Isn't it obvious, love? Something tells me that you’re worth the wait... or, maybe I’ve been madly in love with you since I saw you at the bar yesterday?" I huffed at his answer.

"Hah! You have an odd way showing it. You're not capable of that kind of emotion." I knew I was harsh with him but he was the bastard that killed my aunt and uncle. As well as my sister. Klaus grabbed my neck and pinned me against a tree.

"Don't push me, love. I won't hesitate to kill you." He was growling at me.

"Go ahead. Give me your best shot. I have nothing to hold me back now." When I said that, Klaus loosened the grip around my neck. He gave me a look I've never seen before. When I looked into his blue eyes, I could see loneliness, sadness and the fear. The fear of being alone.

He was about to say something to me, when the wolves started to wake up. Just like before, the new-turned hybrids started to bleed from their eyes and some of them died naturally without being killed or slaughtered, as I would call it. Julie came towards me.

"Hey Julie. How are you feeling?" Without any warning, she jumped on me. Trying to kill me, her arms were around my neck. I was slowly suffocating. I felt my life slipping away from me. I couldn't scream or anything. Suddenly the pressure was gone. Klaus threw Julie off me. He killed her in an instant.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I was about to answer but then my bones started cracking. The moon was up and I was in transition. I hated this but I was used to it now. It was over quickly. As a wolf, my fur had a golden color. It was fluffy and I was what you call almost feminine. Klaus just stared at me.

"Beautiful." He reached out to touch me but I took off in the forest. I wanted to be alone.

I ran around for a long time. I didn't want to run into anyone so I would hurt them. After several hours, my human form came back. I was in the middle of the woods and I was too tired to try to get back to the campsite. I fell asleep exhausted right there in the woods but it was ok. I felt at home here.

* * *

 

When I woke up again, I wasn't laying on the forest floor. I was in the backseat of a moving car with a big blanket over me. What the hell? I looked forward to the front only to see Klaus driving and Stefan sitting in the passenger seat. I guessed that Stefan healed after the bite he got from Ray. I wanted to scream at them for taking me and to have seen me naked.

"Ah, look who's finally awake." Klaus looked at me and smiled at me. It made me hold tighter on the blanket.

"Where am I? Why did you take me?"

"All in good time, love." I knew that I couldn't get away for now. I was about to ask about my clothes when Stefan handed me my backpack.

"Thank you. If any of you look, I will kick your ass. Klaus laughed at my threat.

"I would actually take her seriously. Stefan murmured. I've seen her tying to attack someone before. It's not pretty." I held back a chuckle. I don't know how I did it but I managed to get dressed under the blanket. At some point, the cover fell down and I was just sitting in my bra. I could see Klaus looking at me through the rearview mirror. Suddenly the car stopped.

"We have arrived." Klaus said as he got out of the car. We did the same and I knew where we were.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Stefan looked at him funny and started to walk down the street. Klaus turned to me.

"Have you been here before, love?" I didn't want to look at him.

"Yes, one time with my uncle last year. I loved it. I could see myself living here someday."

"That sounds nice." Klaus said and smiled at me. It got me angry again. I started to walk away from him.

"Oh, and one more thing. If I catch you watching me like you did in the car one more time, I will not hesitate making your life a living hell." I stomped away from him and in to the hotel. Stefan started to laugh.

"I told you. She's a handful." Klaus glared at him.

"Shut up."

I let myself in to the room and leaned against the door. Completely exhausted. I didn't want to show either of them how scared I really was. All the things I said to Klaus it was just an act. I wanted to go home. Home to Jeremy. I even missed Elena. I picked up my phone and called my brother. He didn't answer so I left a message for him.

> _"Hey little brother. God, I miss you so much. Listen. Something's happened. I guess you already heard about Smokey Mountain. Don't worry, I'm ok but I'm with Stefan and Klaus. We're in Chicago. I promise I will come home to you soon and when I do, I'm never leaving you again. I love you. Bye."_

I tried to fight the tears as someone knocked on my door. It was Stefan.

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I just shook my head, not saying anything. Too much had happened in the last few months. Stefan gave me a hug. From that moment, I knew I had a friend for life in him and I would do anything to get him back to the girl he loves.


	4. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy was taken to Chicago by Klaus and Stefan. That is bound to mean trouble.

The next morning, Klaus took Stefan and me to some kind of bar. It didn't look as if it was something extraordinary but Klaus seemed excited.

"Can't believe it's still here. It looks just like it did back in the 20's." Stefan said, but I really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I wanted to go back home to Jeremy.

"You have got to be kidding me." I jumped up by the voice coming behind Klaus and Stefan.

"So a Hybrid walks in to a bar and says.."

"Please, you may be invincible. That doesn't make you funny." The woman said. I blocked out the conversation and just sat down at the bar. Stefan went behind it to pour us some drinks.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"No. I just want to go home. I miss my brother." He gave me a sad smile as if to say that he misses Elena as well. Suddenly my phone rang.

"It's Jeremy. I have to take this." I got up and made my way to the door. Klaus grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I glared at him.

"My brother is calling and I'm taking the call outside."

"Oh no you're not." He was growling at me.

"Didn't we agree on that you don't tell me what I can and cannot do? You can hurt me or kill me but either way, I'm going outside to talk to my brother." I yanked my arm out of his grip and walked outside feeling Klaus' eyes burning holes in my back.

 

I sat down at a bench and called Jeremy back. He answered on the first ring.

> **_"Amy! Is everything ok? I got your message. He didn't hurt you, did he?"_**  I sighed.
> 
> _"No Jeremy, he hasn't done anything to me. I just think he keeps me around for fun but I hate him. With every fiber in my body."_
> 
> **_"I know Ames but not to worry. Elena and Damon are on their way to Chicago as we speak to get you and Stefan back."_**  Something in that made me feel safe but I knew it would end badly if Klaus found this out.
> 
> _"They shouldn't have. Jeremy, Klaus is dangerous. He won't hesitate to kill them or us when I finds out that Elena is alive."_
> 
> **_"Well, not much we can do about now. They're on their way. If they aren't already there."_**  I took a deep breath.
> 
> _"Ok. I have to go. If I'm gone to long, Klaus will come and look for me. I'll talk to you later. I love you Jeremy."_  There was a moment of silence.
> 
> **_"Yeah, love you too. Be safe big sister."_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

With that, he hung up and I went back in to the bar.

Klaus and Stefan were on their way out.

"Where are we going?" I asked them, Klaus turned to look at me.

"We're going to a warehouse." He started to say as he grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm staying here with Gloria. I'm craving female attention, I'm hungry and I want something to eat." I said, removing myself from his hold. Ha-ha. Why do I still keep on pushing his buttons like that? The glare I he gave me. Ah, if looks could kill.

"If you think that I'll leave you here alone, you're mistaking. You're coming with me little wolf." That statement made me angrier. I yanked my hand away again.

"Do NOT call me that. My name is Amy and I won't be alone. Gloria will be here." I looked over at Gloria.

"It's ok, Klaus. She's safe with me. I'll make sure that she doesn't run away from you. Besides. I think the girl needs some desperate girl time. Now go find Rebekah." I smiled at Gloria. I liked her. She knew how to talk for herself.

"Fine. Stay here and don't go anywhere. I will find you and I won't hesitate when I kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already." After that comment, Klaus stomped out of the bar with Stefan on his heel but not until he turned to me and gave me two thumbs up.

* * *

 

I turned around and walked back to the bar where Gloria stood and cleaned some glasses.

"You know you're playing with fire? He will kill you if you don't stop stepping on his toes." Gloria said to me.

"Well he can kill me if he wants but he's not getting the satisfaction of me being scared before that happens." I sat down and Gloria gave me a plate with a hamburger and some fries. I was starving. I ate in quiet for a moment.

"So you're a witch right? How old are you?" Gloria smiles at me.

"Well let's just say that I knew Stefan back in the good old 1920's." I choked on my soda.

"Are you kidding? How are you still this young? You're not a vampire to are you?" Gloria laughed at me.

"Oh god no. Honey, I use magic and spells but some day old age will catch up with me and my time is up." I nodded in realization.

"So, how did you know Klaus?" I couldn't help but being curious even though I didn't want to be.

"Klaus came in here often with his sister. I didn't like him so much. To cocky. However, Stefan I liked. He may have been a ripper back then but he knew how to charm the women, including Klaus' sister Rebekah." I looked at her surprised.

"Wait! Evil-spawn has a sister. Poor girl!" Gloria chuckled.

"Only you could say that about Rebekah. Let me tell you. She's almost like Klaus, only in skirts." I couldn't stop laughing. All I could see was Klaus in a dress. It was so much fun.

"So if Stefan was all over Rebekah, why didn't he meet Klaus?" I asked.

"Oh honey. They were best friends back then." Gloria showed me an old picture. On the black and white picture, two men was smiling with their arms around the other ones shoulder. I had to admit. Klaus looked good. So did Stefan.

"I don't understand. Stefan acts like he doesn't know Klaus." Gloria smiled at me.

"Maybe Klaus wanted it that way. Making him forget him." I looked confused.

"But vampires can't compel other vampires." I told her.

"Ah, well. Klaus and his families are Originals after all."

This was too much for my head.

"I think I need a drink. A strong one!" Gloria nodded and gave me a glass of bourbon. I downed it in a second.

"Good god! This taste like acid. Hit me one more time." Gloria shook her head but gave me another.

"You know. I can see why Klaus keeps you around. He likes you, he's amused by you and you're very beautiful. I think that he's starting to like you a little too much." I looked at Gloria.

"Oh please. Klaus? He's not capable of feeling anything for another human being. Definitely not me." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Then ask yourself this. Why do you think that Klaus keeps you close to him and that he doesn't want you too far away from him. He talks to you in a different way and he's always looking at you." I didn't know what to say to that. Klaus never showed me that kind of emotion before. On the other hand, maybe he did and I never noticed? Before I could get into that, the bar started filling up and it got crowded. I couldn't ask her about that now.

* * *

 

It turns out that the people that come to Gloria's bar was a bunch of funny people. I enjoyed myself watching them get drunk.

After a while, I had to go to the bathroom. Maybe I was a little drunk. I splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ok. In my sweats and tank top. Oh, the irony.

When I got out of the bathroom, a drunken girl tripped and I got her glass of red wine all over me.

"Watch it!" I yelled, letting out a shriek. I looked terrible. The girl never looked at me again. I reached Gloria.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She was laughing. "Some bitch tripped and I spilled her red zwine all over me." I groaned.

"Come with me dear. You need a shower and something to wear." I nodded and followed her up some stairs and in to an apartment above the bar.

"The bathroom is that way and I will lay out something for you to wear.

"Thank you." Gloria smiled and left to go back to the bar. I took a quick shower and went in to the bathroom to collect my new borrowed clothes. On the bed was a beautiful yellow spagetti-strap sundress. Ugh! Not my choice of clothes. I put it on and it's hugging my curves tightly. I had to admit that I looked good in it. I dried my hair and re-did my make-up before I walked out the door and down to the bar. Wow, I must have been up there longer than I thought. I got to the bar.

"Uhm. How long was I up there?" I gazed around the empty bar.

"Not that long but I decided to close early today. Mainly because Klaus is coming back soon with what I need." I just nodded my head.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her. Wanting to give something back.

"Yes please. If you could take that box out in the back. Just put it anywhere." I picked up the box and made my way to the storage. On my way back, I heard someone entering the bar.

"Where is she? You promised you'd keep an eye on her." Wow! He was a bit obsessive. I thought to myself.

"Relax. She's just out the back with a box for me." at that remark, I entered the room. Klaus locked his eyes on me. I felt myself blush.

"Someone spilled wine all over me. Gloria lent me a dress." I said to him and sat down next to him. Gloria took the last box to the back and now Klaus and I were alone.

"So, how was your evening?" Klaus asked me as he poured me a glass of whiskey.

"It was ok. I really enjoyed Gloria's company. She's a good person. She even let me use her shower and lent me this dress when some drunk costumer spilt wine all over my clothes." I turned my attention to my glass as I felt Klaus' gaze on me.

"Well, you look ravishing. If I may say so Ms. Gilbert." I looked at him and he flashed me a smile. I didn't know what to answer at first.

"Why do you say things like that to me now? You don't even know me." Klaus took a sip from his bourbon.

"Maybe I want to get to know you." I huffed at his answer.

"Well, maybe I don't believe you." I shot back.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"Because you're not capable of showing those kind of feelings." I knew I was hard on him.

"You don't know that." he shot back at me.

"Then show me. Show me that there's some kind of humanity in you. Because the way you're acting now, is no like the kind of man you can be."

With that, I left to go to the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it. I couldn't believe I said those things to him. I used my time in there, not wanting to see Klaus so quickly.

* * *

 

After a what felt like half an hour, I went back out and I could see him holding Stefan's brother up by the neck. He was poking him with an umbrella from a party drink.

"Klaus! What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Klaus gave me a quick glance.

"Not now sweetheart." He said and threw Damon over a table and grabbed a broken piece of wood from one of the chairs. I closed my eyes, expecting Klaus to kill him. Suddenly, Gloria came to view. The stake caught fire and Klaus dropped it.

"Really?" he asked annoyed.

"Not in my bar, take it outside." Gloria was angry. Klaus let Damon of the hook. Before he left, he turned to me.

"Amy, I know that we don't know each other that well but Jeremy really misses you and wants you home." I had tears in my eyes.

"I know Damon. Please let him know that I miss him and that I love him." Damon gave me a small smile.

"I promise." Then, he was gone.

I had tears in my eyes. I missed Jeremy so much. I wondered how he was really doing. Klaus saw that I was emotional.

"Come on we have to get back to the warehouse." I just nodded and followed him. By the look on his face, he expected me to throw a tantrum but I didn't. I think that worried him. After a ten-minute drive, we reached the warehouse.

Once inside, it felt silent and creepy. I unwilling kept myself close to Klaus. The room contained several coffins. The one in the middle of the room was open. We went over to it and it was empty. Klaus looked around.

"Rebekah. Come out, come out wherever you are." He almost sang the words out. The next thing I knew, someone came flying through the air and shoved Klaus into a wall. A blond girl who looked a little younger that me had him pinned against the wall.

"Go to hell Nik!" At the same time, she plunged a knife or a dagger into his chest.

Nik? Wait! That was the name from my dream. The one I had up at the Smokey Mountain. What was going on?


	5. Bonding With Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets a new Mikaelson. And she finds herself a new best friend.

As I stood there watching the siblings, Klaus just took the dagger of his chest. I flinched at the sight. It didn't look good. Klaus looked smugly at his sister.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." I could see Rebekah roll her eyes at him.

"No but I hoped that it would hurt more." She started to walk away from him. Then she looked at me.

"Who's this? A pet of yours?" I slowly felt the anger built up in me.

"I'm not his pet. He just won't let me out of his sight. Oh! And he killed my sister and my aunt." Klaus looked at me annoyed.

"Rebekah I would like you to meet Amy. She's the doppelgänger's half-sister and she's a wolf." Rebekah huffed.

"Does it look like I care about some wolf?" She shot back and I had to admit, that hurt a little bit but I had to give her a break. She had been daggered and put in a coffin for almost a century. She's allowed to a little bitchy. She started to walk away from us but Klaus followed.

"I understand that I'm not your favorite person right now little sister. I brought you a little gift, a peace offering if you like. You can come in now." I turned around and saw Stefan coming into view. Well. This was awkward.

 

I slowly stepped back. Giving the three of them some privacy. I had nothing to do with this. I sat down leaning against the wall with my earplugs on and the music softly playing. I think I fell asleep because I jolted awake when Rebekah had a tantrum and destroyed her coffin. I looked around and saw that Stefan and Klaus remained calm, so I just leaned my head against the wall again and drifted off to the sound of music.

At some point, someone moved me from the floor and placed me on something soft. I didn't wake up entirely but I felt someone put a blanket on me and someone stroked my cheek. I stirred a little and then I was out like a light.

* * *

 

I woke up to a new sunny day in the "Windy City." I was still in the warehouse on a couch. I sat up and looked around me. A little further down, the three others stood and talked to each other. I let out a yawn and that captured the attention to the Hybrid.

"Well, look who's finally awake." I stood up and walked towards them.

"Well. Some of us needs a lot of sleep and the way you've been dragging me around, I need even more." I stopped and crossed my arms.

"We're going out shopping for Rebekah and you." Klaus started.

"I'm not going anywhere with you before I can get back to the hotel and clean up." I cut him off and walked out of the warehouse, not waiting for a response.

"Well. Burned again." I heard Stefan chuckle.

I got back to the hotel, took a much-needed shower, and changed my clothes. I dragged the time out as much as possible. After a while, someone banged on my door.

"Amy, if you're not done within 5 minutes, I will kick this door down and grab you!" Klaus was shouting outside my room. I had a big smile on my face. This was fun but I didn't want him to destroy a perfectly good door.

I grabbed my jacket and looked in the full-length mirror one more time. I had my best blue skinny jeans on, a black top with blond laces around the line of my chest and on the bottom of the top. I put on my favorite shoes and jacket on. I opened the door.

"Finally! Took you long enough." I smirked at him.

"What? I'm a woman. We need extra time in the bathroom because we need extra time to make ourselves beautiful." I walked past him and down the corridor. Klaus followed me and stood by me at the elevator. The ride down what awkwardly silent. Just before the doors open, Klaus turned to me.

"You were already beautiful. You don't have to make an effort." Before I had the chance to respond or to think about that, the doors opened and he quickly got out of the elevator. Leaving me with a blush and a raising heartbeat. It freaked me out. Stefan was waiting for me in the lobby. He could see something was bothering me.

"Is it something wrong? Did Klaus do anything to you?" I just looked at him.

"I really don't know. I have no clue." Stefan looked at me and followed me outside. He didn't ask about it again and we reached to store in no time.

 

It was an expensive one. I could tell on the way it all looked like. This was no The Gap. Klaus was sitting on the couch by the dressing room and Stefan went to join him. Rebekah waved me over to her. She was standing by some dresses.

"Let the boys sit and sip their champagne. You can help me with these so-called dresses." Ah she is just like her brother. Demanding.

"You didn't say please." I was joking with her. She raised an eyebrow at me. I had to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. I'll help you." I picked out a few dresses and handed them to her.

"You, in the dressing room. I'll find some things and get them to you. She looked at me in surprise. 

"Go, now! I'm working." She gave me a smile and did as I told her.

"I like that one." Rebekah told her brother. Klaus gave me an unknown glace.

"Why is it ok for you to be demanding?" He asked me.

"Because I'm not mean and you're evil." I said and heard Rebekah laughing inside the dressing room. I looked at Klaus. As annoyed as he was with me, he still gave me a small smile. After trying on a few dresses, Rebekah was complaining from inside the dressing room.

"Ok, there's got to be more to this dress." Klaus sighed.

"Well, there's not." Rebekah stepped outside in a beautiful but short dress. I couldn't help myself.

"Didn't you know, Bekah. Girls today dress up like hookers." I started giggling. She snorted.

"It's funny. I got dirty looks from wearing trousers." Klaus was getting bored and decided to mock his little sister.

"You wore trousers, so that the women today could wear nothing." I couldn't help but laugh. It was actually funny. Who knew that he could do something like that?

"What do you think?" she asked Stefan.

"I like it." Even I who couldn't see Stefan right now could hear him lying.

"LIAR!" I yelled from the back. Rebekah agreed.

"And why are you so glum?" she asked her brother.

"You know why. The only thing I needed from you was that necklace and you lost it." I knew by now Rebekah was annoyed.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years."

I stepped forward. The dress she was wearing was nice but not on her.

"Nope. That dress won't do. Try this." I gave her some new clothes and she went back in. One of the workers in the shop came by with more champagne. She was a gorgeous blond and I had to admit that I felt a tiny sting of jealousy when Klaus looked at her walking away. Ugh! What was that? Rebekah popped her head out.

"So, Amy. Why aren't you trying on any clothes?" I shook my head.

"No, I have my own clothes and I'm happy with those." Rebekah handed me one of the dresses and a pair of heels.

"Put this on." I shook my head again.

"No. I'm not wearing that." I argued and Klaus chuckled.

"It's no use arguing with this little wolf, Rebekah. She's stubborn." I sighed and turned to face him.

"Wow. Look who finally caught on!"

Rebekah stepped outside and grabbed my arm.

"Well, I don't take no for an answer. You are my only friend here and I want to try on clothes with you." She pushed me into her room. By that point, Stefan left to get some air.

"Take off your clothes or I will." Rebekah was threatening me.

"No!" For Klaus, this must be amusing.

"You know. From this side it sounds rather dirty." In unison, Rebekah and I shouted

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 

After a few minutes of arguing, I finally got the dress and the heels on.

"I am not wearing this in public. I do look like a prostitute!" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No you're not. You my friend, look hot." Before I knew it, she pushed me out with such force that I almost fell over.

"Well, that was graceful." I mutter under my breath. The dress I was wearing clung to my curves tightly and stopped at my mid-thigh. It was black with a soft golden pattern that matched my hair. Klaus just looked and didn't say anything. I think he was speechless. Rebekah came out.

"So, doesn't she look good?" Klaus cleared his throat before he could say anything.

"Yes, she looks good." He suddenly got up and left Rebekah his card.

"You two finish up here and meet me at Gloria's in 30 minutes." Then he vanished. Both she and I looked surprised by his behavior.

"Well, that's a first. Nik has never acted like that before." By mentioning his nickname, the question about my dream came back again.

"Rebekah, can I ask you something?" She nodded and I told her about the dream I had. It wasn't like a memory from a long time ago. It seemed like it was something that could happen. Rebekah listened to everything I had to say before saying anything.

"All I know is that you're not some reincarnation of someone Nik used to know. You're not like some doppelgänger." I honestly felt relieved.

"Maybe this was just a normal dream? Like you said. You couldn't see his face and you had just heard stories about him at the campfire." Rebekah smiled at me. "You also have that connection with the doppelgänger being your sister and that you both are wolves. Maybe you two are meant to end up together?" I shivered.

"God no. The only way that's going to happen, it when pigs fly, Rebekah." I got up while she was shrugging.

"Well. I'm not so sure about that but I will leave it for now." Rebekah bought many clothes, including the dress I tried on. Her explanation was that I had to get something and since I didn't want to try on anything else.

"Can we please just go now? I bet you're hungry and I'm sure as hell is not going to be your snack." She laughed while getting out of the store.

"I wouldn't do that to the only friend I have." I really liked Rebekah. This shopping trip was all it took for me to connect with her and I knew that we would become good friends.

* * *

 

We took the bags to the car and walked over to Gloria's bar. I was hungry for food and sweet Gloria knew this. Therefore, my hamburger and coke was waiting for me at the counter.

"Gloria, I simply love you!" I said before diving into my burger.

"Shh. She's trying to concentrate." Klaus told me. Then Stefan entered.

"What is she doing?" he asked about Gloria who was chanting over a book.

"She's failing." Klaus said.

"I'm not. You're disturbing me. And without the necklace, it's harder." Klaus rolled his eyes. Rebekah went over to Gloria.

"Maybe you can use me. It is my necklace." Gloria smiled and nodded. I stopped listening after that but I could see that Stefan was concerned.

"Are you ok?" I mouthed to him. He took up his phone and wrote her a message.

 

" _The necklace they are looking for is the one Elena has around her neck. I gave it to her when we first started seeing each other."_

 

when I saw that text, I off course had just taken a sip of my coke and I choked on the coke. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry! I choked. I didn't mean to disturb you. Go back to your witchy business. Klaus's stare lingered a little longer on me and I turned around again to focus on my food. God I felt so stupid. Stefan sat down next to me. "

You're blushing." He whispered to me.

"Shut up Stefan!" Stefan and I started to become even better friends after this short time and we both could feel that Klaus didn't like it.

"I found it!" Gloria said suddenly.

"Where is it?" Rebekah was being demanding again.

"Oh honey, it doesn't work that way." She closed her eyes again.

"I see a girl with her friends standing in the kitchen."

"Yes, a very dead girl with very dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." I felt a little unease. Stefan noticed and stepped forward.

"I'm hungry. Let Gloria work alone and we can come back later." They all agreed, so we left. I didn't want to witness the feeding so I went back to my room to get some rest.

 

I fell asleep and was out cold. I didn't know what time it was but suddenly someone shook me awake. It was Klaus.

"Get up. We're leaving Chicago." I didn't want to go.

"Why, I like it here." Klaus looked like he was going to explode.

"Gloria is gone. We need to find another witch to do the locating spell."

"Ok, let me just brush my teeth and we'll be off. "I placed my bag on my bed and grabbed my toothbrush. I thought I should be quick. I didn't want to anger him more.

"I'm ready." I said and went back out to the room. Klaus was sitting on my bed with my letter. The letter I got from Uncle John. The letter that practically said that Elena was still alive.

"Care to explain this?" He said in a flat voice.

SHIT! What was I going to do now?

"Well? I'm waiting."


	6. Senior Prank Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is taking Amy back to Mystic Falls. It's bound to be messed up.

How could I explain this?

 

Quick! Say something. Anything! There's nothing you can say to make this worse!

 

"Why are you going through my stuff? That letter is personal and private." I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Within a second, he had me pinned up against the wall by my neck.

"I'm done playing these games with you. Tell me why you lied to me about the doppelgänger being alive." Klaus was shouting at me and for the first time I was terrified.

"I didn't lie to you, Klaus. You never asked and I never told. So don't get mad at me for not telling you that my sister is alive." Amazingly, Klaus let go of my neck. I fell down on the floor gasping for air. He wanted to say something to me but he couldn't get a word out.

"Grab your bag. We're leaving now." He said to me and turned away.

"I don't want to." I said with a small voice. In a flash, he stood in front of me just inches away.

"Now is not the time to disobey me, wolf." He grabbed a hold of me, threw me over his shoulder, and took my bag.

"Klaus! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" I knew now that he wouldn't kill me. At least not, right now. Just like that, my anger was returning. He ignored all the name-calling and my cursing words and he didn't put me down before we reached the warehouse.

"Asshole! Don't ever touch me again!" I tried to shove him but it was like shoving a huge rock or something.

"Don't pout, sweetheart." Really? How could he act like this right now? Just a few moments ago, he was so mad at me that he was seconds away from killing me. Bi-polar hybrid? Great.

* * *

 

When we reached Stefan and Rebekah, she looked hurt.

"Stefan is lying to me, Nik. He's hiding something from us." Klaus walked up to them.

"I know dear little sister. Sleep tight Stefan." I heard the sickening crack when Klaus snapped Stefan's neck. That was when I snapped. Rebekah saw my anger and she ran over to me and held me back, because she knew that I was about to attack her stupid brother.

"Rebekah let me go! I'm going to kick his ass." Her hold only got stronger.

"I know Amy but I really like you and I don't want you to get hurt or killed." I was growling.

"I don't care if he kills me. It would be a lot easier." I could tell my words wounded him. I knew I promised myself that I wouldn't break down in front of Klaus but seeing Stefan like that and everything else that had happen over the last few days, I cracked. He had literally broken me. Rebekah saw that, took me over to the car, and put me in the backseat. She went back to her brother. They talk for a while and I didn't want to listen at all.

"Give me the letter and I'll drive back with the truck and Stefan." Rebekah came back to the car.

"I thought you might want this back." She handed me my letter and I gripped it tight and held it up to my chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. Rebekah gave me a small smile and went back to Klaus.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. She's never going to forgive you now."

My emotions were all over the place. It felt like John's death all over again. The pain and suffering. I needed my brother. I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out. A car door opened and Klaus' helpers got in the front seat. Before I knew it, Klaus was sitting next to me. I didn't want to look at him or even be aware of him sitting next to me. The car started to drive into the night. I kept my gaze out the window. Trying not to cry. I knew Klaus looked at me. As stupid as I am, I opened the letter from John and reread it. I completely broke down that moment. I was sobbing. I didn't care that he heard me.

"Amy." Klaus started to say and reached over to give me comfort. I exploded.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I shouted so loudly that even the driver got spooked. I looked at Klaus who looked tortured. He hated seeing me in pain.

"Just because of you sick obsession with this curse and your hybrids, you didn't not only killing my aunt and sister. Because of you, the one man in my life who's never left my side in anything sacrificed himself to save his daughter. I'll never forgive you for that." I knew that he wanted to answer me but he couldn't get any words out. He silently kept his eyes on me and I cried in silence after my outburst. Finally, I fell asleep from exhaustion. Without me knowing at the time, Klaus took his jacket and placed it over my shivering body.

* * *

 

I woke up with a jolt when the sunlight hit me in the face making me groan. I had a massive headache and felt like crap. We were still on the road towards Mystic Falls. I mapped out that we were about an hour away.

"I got you something to eat, love." Klaus carefully handed me a sandwich. I didn't want to take it but I hadn't been eating since the lovely hamburger that Gloria provided for me back in Chicago. I took it from him, not saying thank you or anything. I just kept on ignoring him.

I took out my iPod and put my earplugs in. It helped me shut him out of my head. I felt the irony when the most obvious song came on because of the shuffle.

_"I woke up and wished that I was dead, with an aching in my head._

_I lay motionless in bed. The thought of you, and where you'd gone._

_And let the world spin madly on." - The Weepies_

I just let the lyrics heal me in some sort of way. It gave me a feeling of false but true comfort.

Before I knew it, we were back in Mystic Falls. When the car stopped, I wanted to get out.

"Please wait in the car." Klaus put a hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away. Somehow, I stayed in the car. He didn't compel me but it was something in his voice that convinced me to stay. When Klaus returned to the car, he got in to the front seat and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. Klaus didn't answer me. When we drove down the familiar street, I understood.

"You.. You're taking me home" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes" he simply said as he stopped in front of my house. He got out of the car before I could reach the handle and got my door open.

"Why?" I asked him as I got out.

"You need your brother right now. I know I broke you and the little trust you had for me and I hope that someday, you might find it in your heart to consider forgiving me." I had never seen this vulnerable before. It's like he's showing me the side of his humanity.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." He kissed my temple, gave me the car keys and zoomed off. For a moment, I just stood there. Then, I grabbed my bag and ran to the house. I was afraid of someone coming to stop me. The door was open. I ran through it.

"JEREMY!" I shouted. I could hear that someone came out of his room. When I saw him standing at the top of the stairs, I felt safe.

"Amy, is that you?" "I told you I'd come home to you again." I said in a low voice. Jeremy ran down the stairs and before I knew it, his arms were around me.

"I can't believe you're here!" Jeremy cried. That made me cry. I don't know how long we stood there but it felt so good and safe. I was home.

The next thing I know is the front door opening. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie came in. By this point, Jeremy and I were on the couch. I was still crying. Not able to stop.

"Hey, Jeremy. Who's car is out front?" Elena stopped when she saw me.

"Amy!" She gasped.

"Hey Elena." I managed to say through my tears. I got up, actually ran over to her, and gave her a hug, which she returned without hesitation. I knew in that moment that I finally got somewhere with Elena. All it took was a Hybrid.

The next 2 hours, we talk about what had happened. I didn't tell them about how Klaus acted around me and how he showed me his humanity.

"But why would he give you a car?" Caroline asked. "I don't know." I said honestly. I felt the urge to start crying again. "Don't start that again.

" Caroline stated. "What you need is some fun. Come with us on senior prank night!" I looked at her curiously.

"Are you serious?" I looked at Elena and Bonnie who nodded along.

"I can't leave Jeremy. I just got back to him." Jeremy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should do it. You need something else to occupy your head. And let's not forget who's the senior prank night champion is." I looked at him.

"Are you sure? I've only been home for a few hours."

"I want you to go. I know you will come back to me." I smiled a little bit before sighing.

"Fine, I'm in but I have to warn you. I'm not the same girl I was 3 months ago." All five of us didn't say anything else and just dove in to a group hug. I was home.

* * *

 

( **Nighttime)**

**_(A/N: This part was so funny to write hope you think so too.)_ **

The sound of many mousetraps going off echoed throughout the whole school. Followed by Caroline's franchise:

"Seriously! Do you know how long time it took to set up all of these traps?" Matt Donovan stood in the doorway with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I'm surprised anyone of you is doing this." Matt let out a chuckle.

"Caroline made us do it." Bonnie confessed.

"Oh, like you guys didn't look forward to this? We've been talking about this since we were freshmen." I had to back her up.

"She's right. And you have to work really hard to manage to keep track with the prank champion." I said with pride.

"These are the times you want to remember." Tyler got up and took his backpack.

"I got 10 more classrooms to prank." He said before walking out of the classroom.

"Good luck! You're going to need it!" I yelled after him. Elena got up.

"How is this for a memory? I'll go and superglue Ric's desk shut." Elena walked out, followed by

"I love you!" from all of us. I walked around for a while, just looking at the other students. They had the time of their lives. Jeremy was right. I needed this. Walking down the hall I bumped into someone I didn't expect to see here.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Tyler?" She looked surprised to see me too.

"I'm just following Nik's order." This is not good.

"Wait! Klaus is here. But Elena?" Rebekah looked at me.

"I have to go." She grabbed Tyler with her.

"Please you don't have to do this." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." With that, she disappeared. I followed her only to stop when I heard Klaus' voice.

"I would like you to meet my sister, Rebekah. A bit of a warning. She can be quite mean." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be an ass." She shot back. You tell him. I didn't step forward before I heard Klaus say that he hoped for Tyler's best interest that Bonnie finds a way to save him and snapped his neck. Some of my werewolf anger started to appear. I stormed in. Rebekah saw me first, then Klaus.

"Oh, oh. This is going to be fun." Rebekah said with a little laugh in her voice. Everyone was staring at me as I made my way up to Klaus.

"Amy don't." Elena tried to warn me. I didn't listen. With all my power, I slapped him hard. Everyone held their breath. They thought this was my final hour.

"You've got to stop doing that." Klaus said and rubbed his cheek.

"And you have to stop doing this. If you want me to forgive you or whatever. This is clearly not the way to do it you idiot." Everyone's mouths hung open. All except Rebekah. She was crying with laughter.

"Oh, shut up Rebekah. Take Tyler elsewhere would you?" Without saying anything else, she grabbed Tyler by the leg and dragged him out of the gym still laughing. "Oh yeah, about Tyler" I said and slapped him again. "Not cool." With that, I walked away. I felt like my old self was slowly returning. I met Stefan in the hall.

"Nicely done bestie. I wish I could do that. But he doesn't like me the way he likes you." I gave him a hug.

"Go, save your girlfriend." I wandered slowly down the hall.

I heard Klaus shouting that Bonnie had 20 minutes to find a way to save Tyler. Then Klaus caught up with me and slammed me against the lockers.

"You really have a death wish!" He was growling at me.

"Oh, please. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it in the gym in front of everyone just to prove a point." He knew I was right. He let me go. Surprisingly. I continued to walk down the hall. I knew he was fighting the urge to kill me or at least doing something to me. I let out a small laugh and felt good about my courage and myself. "On second thought." Klaus said and slammed my head against one of the lockers. I was out cold.

– Or maybe not?


End file.
